Battle Spider Ebony
Ebony is Prince Lumen's Battle Spider. He is a very strong and powerful Spider warrior. Character Ebony is said to be very powerful and destructive, this restrains Lumen in calling him out, for fear of accidentally harming innocent bystanders. When he does call him out, 'he means business' according to Igneous. Ebony doesn't speak unless he has something very important to say, one of the few times he does speak (much to the Spider Riders' amazement) was when he persuaded Lumen to take his sister Princess Sparkle through the Labyrinth to get to Mantid's Castle. When he spoke to the young prince, he was direct yet polite. Showing that the pair have a fairly formal relationship. Life Before Partnering Up with Lumen Little is known of Ebony's life before he and the prince became spider and rider. New Team When Tanda village was attacked by Invectid forces, despite Lumen's best efforts through negotiations. Ebony answered the Prince's call to battle and helped him protect one of the townsfolk, and the pair battled the Invectid Soldier in charge, defeating him and pushing back the Invectids. Later during a visit by an old friend of his rider Lady Noia, Ebony participated in a duel between Hunter Steele, Battle Spider Shadow, himself and Lumen. However during the duel it was revealed that Noia was in fact Beerain of the Invectids Big Four in disguise and the duel was called off. When a Nuuman Page arrived from Nuuma kingdom with an Oracle Key in his possession and revealed that Stags had invaded Nuuma. Ebony helped repel an invasion led by Buguese and Beerain. On the way to Nuuma Ebony, along with Lumen, Igneous and Battle Spider Flame where separated from Hunter and his group. While on the way they ran into Princess Sparkle and Hotarla, who had been following them since they left Fuushuwa. Ebony also learned that Sparkle and Hotarla had been traveling with Grasshop, former member of the Big Four. Not long afterward, Lumen's party were all captured by the Invectid transport commander Scarab. Ebony was unable to help Lumen and the others as he and Flame were trapped inside their riders Manacles. Ebony then helped Lumen defeat the Invectid and his troops before starting off for Nuuma once more. Ebony along with the rest of Prince Lumen's group then happened upon Buguese just as he had recaptured Aqune and had been about to finish off Hunter's group. When the Invectids laid siege to Nuuma Castle, Ebony fought to protect Queen Illuma and the Nuuman Oracle Key. Despite his efforts, he was overpowered by Buguese and Aqune and the Nuuman key was stolen. Though he and the other Spider Riders managed to protect the people of Nuuma from the Invectid invasion. After Hunter proposed going to the Invectid Nation to negotiate with Mantid for peace. Ebony convinced Lumen into allowing Princess Sparkle to accompany them. Once the Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, Ebony watched as Hunter and Shadow were separated from them when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Upon meeting with Hunter again at the exit to the labyrinth, Ebony also met the legendary hero Quake for the first time. Later Ebony tried to assist Lumen in fighting Buguese in his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal but was swiftly defeated. He also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that he and the others were saved from the mind controlled Aqune do to the intervention of Buguese, removing Aqune's Mask. Ebony, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow from finishing Mantid. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Ebony chased Hunter and Shadow with his rider, Sparkle and Hotarla upon his back. Powers Unlike most spiders, much of his power comes not from the bond between himself and Prince Lumen, but from his own amazing strength. Though his power does increase thanks to his bond with the young prince. Oracle Key Powers Ebony and Prince Lumen have not yet used the power of the Oracle Keys in their battles. Relationships Friends and Allies *Prince Lumen of Arachna (battle partner) *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Corona *Igneous *Hunter Steele *Magma *Aqune (enemies whenever she wore her mask) *Quake *Battle Spider Hotarla *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Portia (enemies whenever she wore her mask) Enemies *Mantid (formerly) *Buguese (formerly) *Grasshop (formerly) *Beerain (formerly) *Stags (formerly) Notes * In the episode "Labyrinth", Ebony speaks to Lumen about letting Sparkle join the Spider Riders on their mission, stating "You know I never speak unless I have something important to say. This is significant.". * Ebony appears to be a great believer of legends and prophecies due to his knowing the prophecy predicting of the Oracle's appearance once all eight Spider Riders gathered together. Category:Battle Spiders Category:Characters Category:Males